Ballerina Ghost
by SparkleBreath
Summary: [Chapter 9 Update! END] Luhan yang tidak pernah mempercayai 'mereka' tiba-tiba harus dihadapkan dengan keadaan yang rumit. Bagaimana jika ternyata kekasihnya adalah seorang Cenayang? Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan untuk melindungi Luhan?
1. Chapter 1

**Ballerina Ghost**

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Horror, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

**Warning : BL. BoyBoy. Typo(s). Sebelumnya pernah saya post di page fb.**

**DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ. TYPOS. **

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE**

**NO PLAGIAT. APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Happy Reading.

" Apakah hyung percaya kalau hantu itu ada? " Luhan tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan sehun. Sedangkan orang yang ditertawakan, menatap orang di sampingnya dengan raut kesal.

" Aku serius hyung...! " mendengar teriakan sehun. Luhan langsung menghentikan tawanya. Tapi dilihat dari raut wajahnya, terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang menahan tawa.

" Ehm... Hantu ya? Waeyo...!? Hunnie takut ne...?" ejek luhan sambil mencubit pipi sehun. Sehun menyingkirkan tangan luhan dan mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

" Di kelas ini... Ada hyung." sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan. Sontak luhan mengalihkan pandangannya juga. Tapi nihil. Dia tidak melihat apa - apa.

" Dimana? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Seperti apa rupanya...? "

" Dia tidak ada disini hyung... Dan kau, tidak akan bisa melihatnya." segera luhan menatap sehun dengan pandangan ' kenapa?'. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi gemas dan mengecup singkat bibir luhan. " Karena kau bukan indigo hannie baby..." rona merah kini menghiasi pipi luhan.

SKIP TIME

Cho Saem's Lesson

"... So, the advantage of announcement...bla...bla...bla..."

" Dia disini hyung..." luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap sehun yang terlihat fokus kedepan.

" Siapa hun...?" bisiknya pelan.

" Ballerina..." jawab sehun tak kalah pelan.

Luhan menatap kedepan dan mengederkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tapi dia tidak melihat siapa pun kecuali teman - teman dan gurunya.

" Ballerina...? Hantu...? Dimana...?!"

" Dia berdiri di dekat cho saem" mendengar jawaban sehun. Luhan memfokuskan penglihataannya. Tapi sama. Dia tidak melihat apa pun.

" Bagaimana rupanya...?" luhan kini menatap sehun penasaran.

" Dia gadis kecil hyung. Bajunya berwarna putih. Rambutnya panjang. Menurutku dia anak yang cantik. Tapi sayang─" sehun kini ikut menatap luhan ragu.

"─mulutnya robek"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. " Kau bercanda hun-ah? Sungguh! Ini tidak lucu..! " desis luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa ada menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

KRING...!

Suara bel pulang mengakhiri pelajaran B. Inggris. Seluruh murid satu - persatu meninggalkan kelas kecuali 2 orang yang duduk sebangku.

" Hantu itu tidak ada sehun...! " luhan menatap sehun emosi. Pernyataan sehun mengenai Ballerina tadi sungguh membuat dirinya tak fokus dengan apa yang dia kerjakan. Sedangkan sehun? Kini dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke depan kelas. " Tidak ada? Aku bisa memanggilnya baby..."

BRAK!

Luhan menggebrak kasar meja di depannya. " Jadi maksudmu kau adalah seorang cenayang...? Begitu...!?" luhan berteriak keras. Sehun menghela nafas pelan dan menghampiri tubuh hyungnya yang bergetar.

" Ne. Aku cenayang, Xi Luhan..."

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ballerina Ghost**

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Horror, Romance.

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

**Warning : BL. Boy Boy. Typo(s).**

**Sebelumnya pernah saya post di salah satu FP di Facebook.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE. NO PLAGIAT.**

**APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**a/n : Mulai chapter ini, ada beberapa tanda (*) yang artinya itu nyata. Kisah ini sendiri, kuambil dari kisah temanku di sekolah. Dia bisa ngelihat. Dan untuk beberapa, itu pernah kualami sendiri**

**Enjoy The Story**

**Chapter 2**

Tubuh Luhan menegang seketika. Dia perlahan melepaskan cengkraman sang kekasih dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, Sehun? KENAPA!?" Sehun tersentak mendengar pekikan Luhan. Dia lihat kekasihnya itu yang kini mulai menangis histeris. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menandakan bahwa dia sangat ketakutan. Dengan lembut, Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Akan aku jelaskan semua..."

SKIP TIME

"Aku mulai melihat hal seperti itu saat umurku yang ke-13. Waktu itu, banyak sekali roh-roh yang memiliki fisik normal layaknya manusia hidup, sehingga aku masih belum bisa membedakan mana yang masih hidup dan mana yang sudah mati." Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah. Luhan menatap Sehun yang sesekali tersenyum miris mengingat masa lalunya. Sehun balas menatap Luhan dan tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'Aku-baik-baik-saja'.

"Saat itu juga aku menangis dan tidak menerima semuanya. Tapi Ibuku yang seorang medium selalu mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Ibumu seorang Medium? Medium itu apa?" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran.

"Ada orang yang bisa melihat arwah atau semacamnya. Tapi mereka berhak memutuskan ingin terlibat atau tidak. Dan aku adalah orang yang tak ingin berurusan dengan 'mereka'..." Jawab Sehun. Luhan meneguk air liurnya kasar mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya. "Jadi intinya, Ibuku bisa melihat arwah. Dan dia adalah orang yang membantu beberapa arwah penasaran untuk kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya mereka berada. Itu medium. Sedangkan aku bisa melihat, tapi mungkin bukan arwah. Yang kulihat adalah..."

"...hantu." Lanjut Sehun. Luhan menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Dia masih tak mempercayai bahwa kekasihnya adalah seseorang yang seperti itu.

"Ballerina...?" Sergah Luhan ragu-ragu. Sehun balik menatap Luhan serius. Lalu dia mulai fokus memandang jalanan di sepan.

"Ballerina? Dia cantik hyung. Sangat...cantik. Aku pikir senyumnya manis. Hanya saja... mulut robeknya itu yang terlihat mengerikan. Yang anehnya, dia suka sekali berlari-lari di dalam kelas. Bahkan sesekali menari Ballet. Tapi yang aku bingungkan, dia selalu muncul saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. *"

"Benarkah!? Apa yang dia lakukan...!?"

"Dia hanya berdiri di samping Cho saem...dan memperhatikannya menulis. Terkadang,dia menghilang begitu saja*." Jawab Sehun sambil meminum colanya. Luhan terdiam. Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Dia juga sering berdiri di samping meja Kai dan mengamati Namja Tan itu lho..." Goda Sehun membuyarkan konsentrasi Luhan. Laki-laki imut itu melototkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Tadi kau bilang... kau bisa memanggilnya?*" Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Mau mencobanya...?" Goda Sehun lagi. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera berjalan mendahului Sehun. "Tidak. Terimakasih. Hantu itu tidak ada!" Tegas Luhan berjalan cepat. Tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang sibuk menertawakan dirinya dari belakang.

**~oOo~**

**Luhan POV**

Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang nyaman dan menutup mataku sejenak. Begitu banyak kejutan yang kuterima hari ini.

'Sehun memang gila.' Pikirku berkali – kali. Kalian percaya hantu? Arwah? Roh? Tidak! Jujur. Aku tidak percaya yang seperti itu.! Kutegaskan sekali lagi.!

'HANTU ITU TIDAK ADA!'

Kudengar eomma menyuruhku turun untuk makan malam. Segera aku membersihkan tubuhku dan turun ke lantai 1. Kebetulan untuk sampai ke dapur, aku harus melewati pintu utama. Tapi, tiba – tiba...

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu utama. Aku sebenarnya ingin langsung membuka, tapi aku ragu. Eomma selalu berpesan untuk tidak sembarangan membuka pintu. Tapi kupikir, mungkin itu teman Appa. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu utama. Tapi saat kubuka-

...tak ada seorang pun*

Apa!? Padahal aku mendengar dengan jelas ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahku.

"Luhan sayang... cepat kemari...!" Suara Eomma memenggilku. Tiba – tiba seluruh saraf dalam tubuhku menegang. Tanpa berlama – lama, kubanting pintu dan menguncinya rapat – rapat. Aku segera lari ke ruang makan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah suara terdengar di kegelapan malam. Berangsur – angsur menghilang seiring berhembusnya angin.

"Hantu itu ada Luhan..."

**~oOo~**

At School.

Kulihat Sehun berdiri di depan papan tulis, sambil mengetukkan spidolnya.

' Tumben, dia datang cepat...' Batinku.

" Sehun - ah...? Kaukah itu?" Sehun sontak membalikkan badannya kaget mendengar panggilanku. Dia menghampiriku dan merangkulku.

" Waah... Tumben, hyung datangnya cepat..?" Kekeh Sehun. Aku meninju pelan lengannya. " Kau sendiri? Datang cepat..!" Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku ke arah kelas. Kelas masih sepi. Karena ini memang baru jam 06.45. Tapi entah kenapa, suasana disini, errr...

Sedikit mencekam.

**Luhan POV end **

Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali ke depan papan tulis. Luhan menghampiri kursinya dan memandang Sehun yang sepertinya sedang menuliskan sesuatu. Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan balas menatap Luhan. Tapi tatapan Sehun, seperti...

... 'kosong'.

" Hyung bilang bahwa hantu itu tidak ada kan...?" Luhan mengangguk ragu.

" Sudahlah Hun, cukup sampai kemarin saja kita membahas hal itu..."

" Bagaimana kalo 'mereka' memang benar - benar ada...?" Suara Sehun terdengar menggema di dalam kelas. Luhan memutar bola matanya kesal.

" Lakukan saja sesukamu... " Sehun tersenyum aneh mendengar jawaban luhan. Kemudian, dia menatap tulisan yang tadi dia sempat tulis. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah sehun. Posisi duduk Luhan bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan posisi sehun. Jadi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, apa yang dilakukan oleh namjachingunya itu.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Kali ini, sebuah raut datar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tatapannya Kosong. Luhan bahkan harus menahan nafas melihat tatapan kosong sehun yang terus saja fokus pada tulisan di depannya.

" Ini... Siapa yang nulis...?*" Lirih Sehun pelan sambil mengetukkan spidolnya.

" Bukan... Aku yang nulis...*" Sehun terus mengulang 2 kalimat itu, seolah - olah itu adalah lagu pemanggil arwah. Terus seperti itu, seolah - olah itu adalah lagu yang pantas untuk dinyanyikan. Sampai akhirnya──

" CUKUP...! HENTIKAN Oh Sehun...!" Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Luhan kaget.

" Waeyo... Bukankah hyung mengatakan kalau hantu itu tidak ada...?" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menghapus tulisan di papan tulis itu dengan cepat dan menatap Sehun tajam.

" Aku bilang tidak percaya, bukan berarti kau boleh melakukan hal aneh seperti tadi...!" Bentak Luhan kasar.

Sehun spontan membuang spidolnya kesal. " Hyung takut kan!? Berhentilah bersikap seolah - olah kau itu tidak takut hyung...! Seolah - olah hyunglah yang paling benar disini...!" Balas Sehun sarksastik. Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Hatinya sakit melihat Sehun berbicara dengan nada seperti itu untuk pertamakali.

" K─Kau... Membentakku Hunnie...?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia sadar, bahwa seharusnya dia tidak perlu bicara keras. Luhan itu sangat sensitive. Sehun mencoba meraih tangan Luhan. Tapi Luhan dengan kasar menepis tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kelas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempat duduk. Mungkin, bagi orang normal, kalian akan melihat bahwa tempat itu kosong. Tapi bagi Sehun,...

Seorang gadis kecil tengah menari sembari tersenyum mengerikan kepadanya. Sebelum akhirnya, dia menghilang seperti angin...

SKIP TIME

Semenjak pertengkaran tadi, Luhan tidak mau bicara sedikitpun pada Sehun. Dia mengacuhkan Sehun dan sibuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo

" Hannie hyung... Mianhe..." Luhan menatap datar Sehun yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dan Kyungsoo.

" Kyung-ah, ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar..." Kyungsoo menatap 2 orang di depannya ini bingung. " Kalian bertengkar...?" Tanyanya. Luhan tanpa mau menjawab menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar.

" Bukan aku yang nulis... " Terdengar suara lirihan di belakangnya. Sontak dia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan si Ballerina tengah berdiri di depan papan tulis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Seolah - olah, lehernya akan putus jika dia melakukannya terlalu keras.

HanSoo Side

**Luhan POV**

" Kau tunggu disini ya Kyung? Aku akan segera kembali.. " Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya polos. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di taman belakang. Setelah membeli semua makanan yang aku butuhkan. Aku lekas kembali karena aku takut meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Dia itu sepupuku. Dan dia itu sangat POLOS. Jadi, jangan coba - coba mencemari pikirannya ya...

Kulihat dari jauh, kyungsoo tengah tertawa senang sambil menatap sampingnya. Dia terlihat...

Sedang berbicara... Tapi, dia hanya sendiri disana.! Tak ada orang yang bersamanya kecuali aku!

" Kyungsoo... Kau kenapa...?" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatapku riang.

" Hyung...! Aku punya teman baru...!"

" Teman...? Dimana...?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

" Dia disampingku hyung..."Pekiknya senang dan menunjuk tempat di sebelahnya.

Oh! Aku khawatir sekarang. Nyatanya, tak ada siapapun di samping sepupuku. Aku semakin bingung. Menyadari kebingunganku, dia memperjelas ucapannya " Aku berbicara dengan bayanganku hyung. Dia disampingku... !Hyung tidak melihatnya...?*"

DEG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**p.s : Apa ada yang mau mencoba memanggil? Itu caranya... temanku sendiri yang mengajariku. Review please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ballerina Ghost**

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Horror, Romance.

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

**Warning : BL. Boy Boy. Typo(s).**

**Sebelumnya pernah saya post di salah satu FP di Facebook.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE. NO PLAGIAT.**

**APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**a/n : Mulai chapter ini, ada beberapa tanda (*) yang artinya itu nyata. Kisah ini sendiri, kuambil dari kisah temanku di sekolah. Dia bisa ngelihat. Dan untuk beberapa, itu pernah kualami sendiri**

**Enjoy The Story**

**Chapter 3**

" K─Kyungie, jebal... Jangan berbohong! Hyung bisa saja mengadukanmu ke Ajhumma.!" Tanpa sadar aku mulai membentak Kyungsoo. Kenapa orang - orang disekitarku menjadi aneh semua? Kemarin Sehun. Sekarang Kyungsoo. Besok siapa lagi? Nae chingu? Nae saem?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan menangis. " Aniya hyung─hiks..! Kyungie tidak berbohong. Jangan adukan pada eomma─hiks!" Kyungsoo kini mulai menarik - narik bajuku. Aku yang terlanjur emosi pergi meninggalkannya menangis di taman belakang seorang diri.

SKIP TIME

BRAKK!

" Astaga Luhan! Itu pintu eomma! Kau mau menggantinya apabila rusak..?!" Kulihat eomma berkacak pinggang sambil mengomeliku yang membanting pintu seenaknya. Tapi aku sedang tidak fokus sekarang. " Apa eomma percaya hantu itu ada?" Pertanyaanku sukses membuat eomma mengalihkan perhatiannya. " Naik dan cepat turun ke bawah. Eomma tunggu di ruang makan." Titah eomma serius. Kenapa sekarang jadi eomma yang mengalihkan pertanyaanku?

DINING ROOM

" Eomma belum menjawab pertanyaan luhan.. " Eomma menatapku heran tapi kini dia mulai mendudukan dirinya di hadapanku.

" Hantu...? Ada atau tidak ada, tergantung orang itu mau mempercayainya atau tidak sayang..." Kini perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju pada eomma yang sibuk menuangkan nasi untukku. " Tapi eomma, punya sebuah cerita yang berhubungan dengan hal itu." Lanjutnya. Eomma kini mulai menatapku serius.

" Dulu, ketika rumah ini masih belum selesai dibangun. Ada sebuah kejadian aneh yang terjadi. Waktu itu, Luhannie masih bayi. Appa pergi ke luar kota dan hanya pulang sekali seminggu. Otomatis, hanya ada eomma dan Luhan kan?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku paham. " Tapi untung, waktu itu ada nenek yang menemani. Jadi, sedikit perasaan khawatir eomma berkurang... Luhan tahu pintu ruang tamu disana?*" Eomma menunjuk pintu ruang tamu di dekat ruang utama. Dan lagi - lagi aku hanya mengangguk paham.

" Malam itu ... Pintunya mengeluarkan suara 'TRAK TRAK TRAK' seperti di gedor orang.*" Raut takut kini menghiasi wajah cantik eommaku. " Mungkin itu orang iseng eomma... Bisa saja kan!" Sangkalku acuh. Eomma menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. " Mana mungkin orang iseng melakukannya setiap tengah malam sayang...*?" Aku membulatkan mataku kaget. " M─Mwo...?! SETIAP MALAM...!?" Eomma spontan memegangi dadanya kaget mendengar jeritanku.

" Tak perlu berteriak sayang. Teriakanmu bisa membuat eomma jantungan!" Sungut eomma kesal. " Tapi tenang saja. Nenekmu sudah memberikan jimat diatas pintu itu. Jadi pintunya tidak berbunyi lagi..." Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan eomma. " Lalu? Apa yang nenek katakan..?"." Nenek bilang bahwa pintu itu sudah ada yang 'punya'*"

GLEK.

Oh bagus! Sekarang eommaku. Ya tuhan! Aku akan rajin berdoa jika memang hantu itu benar - benar tidak ada. " Chagi... Kau melamun?" aku tersentak dan langsung berlari keluar rumah.

" Luhannn...! Nasinya belum habis...!" Aku tak peduli dengan teriakan eomma. Yang kupikirkan hanya satu sekarang.

Sehun...!

**Luhan POV end.**

Sehun masih berdiam diri di kelas. Padahal, sekolah telah usai 1 jam yang lalu. " Aku tidak mau diganggu. Jangan ganggu aku.!" Ballerina tetap memandangnya kosong. Sehun yang jengah memutuskan untuk keluar kelas. Tapi, sebelum dia mencapai pintu kelas, " Kau memang─gilku... Memanggilku..." Lirihan kecil terucap dari si ballerina.

TUK.

**Sehun POV**

TUK.

Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang menggelinding mengenai sepatuku. Saat aku menoleh, sesuatu seperti bola tergeletak di dekatku. Anehnya, Si ballerina sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku mengambil bola itu.

DEG!DEG!DEG!DEG!DEG!

Ini...

KEPALA!? Spontan aku melemparkan benda itu. Tapi kepala itu malah mendekatiku lagi! Astaga! Ada apa dengan kakiku!? Kenapa tidak bisa digerakkan!? Aku rasa aku mulai kehabisan nafas ketika bola itu berhenti tepat di depan kakiku. Bola itu berputar pelan, menampakkan wajah si Ballerina yang menurutku memang cantik. Perlahan mulutnya yang robek mulai membentuk senyuman lebar. Tepat ketika kedua bola matanya menampilkan iris yang berwarna merah. Seluruh tubuhku beku dan pandanganku menghitam.

**Sehun POV End**

" Seharusnya, kau tidak memanggilnya." Ujar seorang yang kini tengah mengamati Sehun yang pingsan di depan pintu kelas.

Dia namja tampan*

Tapi...*

Kenapa tubuhnya hanya setengah?*

Dimana kakinya...?*

**Luhan Side**

" Bagaimana aku ke rumah Hunnie kalau aku tidak tahu rumahnya? " Luhan kini memperlambat larinya dan mengatur nafasnya yang ngos - ngosan. Tak jauh dari posisinya, ada sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon besar, yang sebenarnya cukup mengerikan untuk didekati. Tapi, karena memang luhan yang tidak peduli akan 'hal-hal' semacam itu. Dia mendudukan dirinya dan mulai menghubungi Sehun.

TUT

TUT

TUT

" Nomor yang anda hubungi berada..." Luhan menekan layar ponselnya kesal. " Kenapa tidak diangkat? Apa dia masih marah padaku?" Tanya Luhan sendu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mencoba menelpon sehun sekali lagi. Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat seorang anak kecil tengah meringkuk di dekat pohon besar itu. Luhan merasa janggal. Anak itu mengenakan sebuah kain yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya rok putih bagian bawahnya saja yang terlihat. Merasa nanjachingunya tak akan menjawab panggilannya lagi, Luhan berdiri dan menghampiri anak kecil yang tengah meringkuk itu sambil menghadap ke batang pohon besar.

" Chogiyo... Gwenchana...?" tanya Luhan pelan. Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab. Merasa diabaikan, Luhan pun bertanya sekali lagi. " Gwenchana? Apa ada seseorang yang menyakitimu..? Aku bisa membantumu..."

Perlahan, sebuah tangan kecil terulur dari balik jubahnya. Dia memberi Luhan secarik kertas usang yang isinya 'Benarkah.?' Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah anak di depannya. Tapi, pada akhirnya, dia menganggukan kepalanya senang " Tentu saja! Apa yang mungkin bisa ku bantu..?" Luhan berjongkok dan mengusap bahunya lembut.

' Bisakah Oppa, mencarikan. Sesuatu untukku?' Tanya anak kecil itu di kertas lagi. " Ne. Katakan saja..." Kini, anak kecil itu membalikkan tubuhnya pelan menghadap Luhan. Dia masih setia, memakai tudung yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tiba - tiba, sebuah kertas terulur dari celah kain itu. ' Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa dia tidak mau menampilkan wajahnya?' Batin Luhan penasaran. Dia meraih kertas yang diberikan gadis itu dan membacanya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya memucat dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Luhan jatuh dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap takut anak di hadapannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

' Kepalaku hilang. Kepalaku sedang bersama kekasihmu. Tolong ambilkan kepalaku'

Anak itu bangkit dan melepaskan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya sedari tadi. Kini, kain itu tergeletak bebas di kaki mungilnya. Luhan berteriak histeris dan berusaha bangun dari tempatnya. Dia sekarang tahu kenapa kain itu terus menutupi tubuh sang anak. Ternyata

Anak itu...

Tak punya kepala...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**P.S : Ballerina itu asli. Teman Sparkle mengajarkan cara itu dan pernah mencobanya. Tapi waktu Sperkle tanya dia ada dimana, teman bilang kalau dia tidak muncul. Dan setelah itu, sekolah Sparkle terkena kesurupan massal. Dan disitulah Ballerina tidak ada lagi. Pintu ruang tamu itu, Ibu Sparkle yang ngalamin waktu dulu masih kecil. Dan Kyungie yang bisa ngelihat bayangan, itu adik Sparkle waktu kecil yang bisa lihat. Terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav. Juga silent reader yang telah membaca. Review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ballerina Ghost**

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Horror, Romance.

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

**Warning : BL. Boy Boy. Typo(s).**

**Sebelumnya pernah saya post di salah satu FP di Facebook.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE. NO PLAGIAT.**

**APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**a/n : Mulai chapter ini, ada beberapa tanda (*) yang artinya itu nyata. Kisah ini sendiri, kuambil dari kisah temanku di sekolah. Dia bisa ngelihat. Dan untuk beberapa, itu pernah kualami sendiri**

**Enjoy The Story**

**Chapter 4**

" AAAAAAAAAA... ! MENJAUH DARIKUUU...!" Luhan bangkit dan berlari cepat. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini Lari. Lari. Lari. Dan jangan menoleh ke belakang! Kemanapun itu. Yang terpenting dia harus aman saat ini.

" Hiks─Mianhe... Hun-ah. Harusnya aku percaya padamu.." Tangis Luhan. Dia kini tepat berada di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Dia terus menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

" Wah... Ada luhan. Eh kena─"

" Jebal Ajhumma...! Selamatkan aku!" Nyonya D.O terkejut setengah mati ketika menemukan Luhan yang menangis takut dan langsung memeluknya erat. Perlahan dia mengusap punggung Luhan lembut dan menenangkannya.

" Ayo masuk... Kita bicara di dalam sayang" Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil tetap memeluk Nyonya D.O

Luhan kini tengah meringkuk di sofa di temani selimut hangat milik Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Walaupun tidak sehebat tadi. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana 'sosok' menyeramkan itu. " Luhan hyung...?" Luhan menoleh mendengar suara pelan seseorang. Dia mendapati kyungsoo dengan mata sembab sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. " Kyungie...?"

Kyungsoo mendekat dan memeluk luhan erat. " Kyungie tidak berbohong─hiks... Percaya pada kyungie hyung..." Luhan terdiam. " Ne, hyung percaya padamu. Jangan menangis ne..." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Sungguh. Luhan merasa bersalah karena telah menuduh Kyungsoo berbohong. Nyonya D.O muncul dari dapur dan membawa coklat panas untuk Luhan. " Minumlah nak. Setelah itu, ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Luhan meminum coklat panas itu sambil mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia takut anak kecil itu akan muncul dan mengganggunya lagi. Dia menatap gelisah yeoja di depannya dan mulai bercerita

" Hantu... Aku percaya bibi...!" Nyonya D.O menatap luhan bingung.

" Sungguh..! Aku percaya sekarang...! Aku percaya sehun..! Semuanya... Aku takut─hiks" Air mata kini mulai mengalir lagi dari pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo yang ada di samping Luhan, memeluk kakak sepupunya erat. Nyonya D.O memijat pelipisnya pelan. Ekspresi khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah lembutnya. " Apa eommamu sudah tahu?" Luhan menggeleng pelan. Yeoja cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya paham.

" Luhan bersiap - siaplah. Bibi akan membawamu ke suatu tempat. Kau juga Kyungie." Luhan menatap takut Ajhummanya dan kyungsoo secara bergantian. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia pasrah saja saat Kyungsoo menariknya masuk ke kamar.

.

.

.

Sehun side

**Sehun POV.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kurasakan pusing menjalari kepalaku saat aku berusaha mendudukkan diriku di kepala ranjang.

" Sudah bangun sayang...?" Kulihat ibu menghampiriku dan membantuku bersandar setelah meletakkan nampan besar di atas meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Ibu memberiku segelas air putih dan membantuku meminumnya. Setelah itu,dia menatapku heran.

" Sudah ibu katakan berapa kali. Jangan berurusan dengan 'mereka' kalau kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu.!" Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tentu saja aku paham apa maksud ibu. " A─Apa aku p─pingsan bu...?" Ibu menatapku khawatir dan mengusap rambutku " Jika seandainya, penjaga sekolah tak menemukanmu. Ibu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nak." Aku memeluk ibuku erat. Bahunya bergetar menandakan bahwa ia sedang menangis. Ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipiku sayang. " Oh sehun, dengarkan ibu. Jangan tunjukkan ketakutanmu. Semakin emosimu terlihat, maka 'mereka' akan semakin mengincarmu..." Aku menatap ibu sendu. " Bagi mereka, kau adalah suatu ancaman. Meski kau bukan seorang medium, energimu tetaplah energi ibu sayang..."

" Tapi aku lelah bu... Setiap hari berpura - pura tidak melihat mereka. Padahal mereka ada di depanku. Di setiap jalan, 'makhluk-makhluk' itu terus menatapku lapar. Aku sungguh lelah bu..." Ibu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat " Tidak bisa begitu sayang! Kau bisa mati!"

" Tapi bu─"

"Cukup sehun. Dengarkan apa yang ibu minta. Ibu pergi dulu. Ada sesi hari ini..." Ibu mengecup pelan keningku dan akhirnya meninggalkanku seorang diri. Entah kenapa, kejadian di sekolah tadi membuatku khawatir dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

**Sehun POV end**

**Author POV **

Terlihat sebuah mobil putih memasuki halaman rumah bergaya eropa klasik. Dari dalam mobil putih itu, keluar seorang yeoja cantik ditemani oleh kedua namja manis dan imut.

" Untuk apa kesini lagi eomma? Kyungie takut..." Kyungsoo mencengkram dress eommanya erat dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di belakang tubuh sang eomma. Eomma mengelus tangan kyungsoo dan menatap luhan lembut.

" Ayo... Luhan. Ikut bibi masuk." Luhan mengikuti bibinya yang berjalan di depan. Kesan pertamanya memasuki rumah eropa itu adalah tenang. Aroma lavender begitu pekat tercium di dalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

" Sudah datang...?" Suara tegas seorang yeoja tiba - tiba membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Seorang yeoja cantik yang sepertinya berumur tidak jauh berbeda dengan umur bibi dan eommanya. Nyonya D.O memeluk yeoja itu hangat.

" Apa kyungsoo punya 'masalah' lagi?" Nyonya D.O menggeleng pelan dan menarik Luhan ke hadapan yeoja itu. " A─Annyeong haseyo. Xi Luhan imnida..." Luhan memberi salam dan tersenyum gugup. Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah dan membelai surai hitam luhan. " Panggil aku Nona saja ne..." Yeoja itu terkikik pelan. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Nyonya D.O memutar bola matanya bosan. " Ingatlah umurmu Hana.."

.

.

.

.

" Jadi, kau melihat seorang anak tanpa kepala, begitu?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. " Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya madam Oh ─nama teman Nyonya D.O─ heran. Luhan menggeleng tak tahu. " Apakah kamu menantang mereka?"

" Menantang bagaimana?"

Madam Oh menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap bola mata luhan khawatir " Terkadang energi seseorang itu bisa memancing 'mereka' untuk datang. Seperti perasaan takut, gelisah, keinginan tidak percaya yang kuat, dan kemurnian. Kasusmu hampir sama seperti kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkadang bisa melihat. Karena memang dia murni, hatinya masih polos. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu Luhan?" luhan tersentak kaget dan balas menatap Madam Oh takut. " A─Aku tidak percaya bahwa hantu itu ada..." Kini madam Oh yang tersentak kaget. Tapi kini dia mulai mengatur ekspresinya " Kalau begitu, energi ketidakpercayaanmu yang memancing mereka."

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana Madam? Aku tidak bisa. AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA...?!"

" Tenanglah luhan...! Tenang...!" Madam Oh bangkit dan menenangkan Luhan yang mulai berteriak histeris. Dia mengusap kepala Luhan dan memeluknya sayang. " Semuanya akan baik - baik saja. Pasti!"

.

.

.

.

.

" Pacarmu itu bodoh ya Sehun?"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya kesal. " Pacarku tidak bodoh Geun.."

Seorang namja kecil tengah melayang - layang di sekitar Sehun dan mengejek pemuda tampan itu. Tunggu! Melayang - layang? Berarti kakinya tidak menempel di lantai, begitu?

" Melihat Ballerina tanpa badan saja pingsan... Payah!" Kini anak kecil yang bernama Geun tadi mendekati Sehun dan mengamati orang di hadapannya yang sibuk melamun. " Tenang saja Appa, aku akan memarahi si Ballerina cantik itu..." Pekik Geun yang mulai berteriak heboh.

" Mwo? Appa? Sejak kapan aku menjadi ayahmu?"

" Awas saja kau! Akan kudoakan kalau kau punya anak. Anakmu pasti mirip denganku! " Sehun memeletkan lidahnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

" Apa matanya berwarna merah?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandang langit - langit kamarnya.

" Ani. Matanya tidak berwarna merah. Satunya berwarna biru. Sebelahnya hitam." Jawab Geun sambil menopang dagunya.

" Sampai kapan mau disini? Kalau sampai eomma tahu ada arwah aneh berada di dalam kamarku. Aku bersumpah akan mengembalikkan mu ke alam baka Geun!" Geun melayang mundur dan menatap Sehun takut " Aku belum menemukan sebelah bola mataku Sehun! Kau tidak bisa sembarangan mendepakku!"

Sehun bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya pelan.

" Kau mau kemana?"

" Belajar. Jangan ganggu aku! Awas sampai muncul di hadapanku.!"

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu cukup membuat Geun berjengit kaget.

" Dasar medium labil!"

**~oOo~**

TAP.. TAP... TAP...

" Ambil buku berwarna merah di ruang kerja ibu sehun.." sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu dengan cat coklat.

KRIET...

" Energi Kejahatan?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**P.S :. Terimakasih untuk yang telah mereview, memfollow, dan memfav. Juga silent reader yang telah membaca. Review please...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ballerina Ghost**

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Horror, Romance.

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

**Warning : BL. Boy Boy. Typo(s).**

**Sebelumnya pernah saya post di salah satu FP di Facebook.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE. NO PLAGIAT.**

**APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**a/n : Mulai chapter ini, ada beberapa tanda (*) yang artinya itu nyata. Kisah ini sendiri, kuambil dari kisah temanku di sekolah. Dia bisa ngelihat. Dan untuk beberapa, itu pernah kualami sendiri**

**Enjoy The Story**

**Chapter 5**

" Sehun... Cepat kemari nak!"

" Nde..." Sehun membawa buku yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

" Ibu, apa maksud dari judul buku ini? " Nyonya Oh yang sering disapa Madam Oh itu hanya tersenyun lembut dan menghampiri anak semata wayangnya. " Itu yang akan kau pelajari hari ini." Sehun membulatkan matanya. " Tapi aku bukan medium bu. Kenapa harus belajar pelajaran yang seharusnya di pelajari medium?"

" Untuk melindungimu dari kematian. "

" Tapi aku bukan medium bu... Energiku tidak akan mengundang ' mereka ' untuk menyakitiku. "

" Meskipun kau bukan medium. Kau adalah anak seorang medium, hun..." Sehun merengut malas. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak akan diperbolehkan keluar sampai waktunya belajar selesai. Tidak bisa menemui kekasihnya kalau begitu. " Baiklah... "balasnya pasrah.

.

.

.

" Luhan, Berhentilah melamun! Kau membuat eomma takut..." Luhan tetap pada posisinya, menopang dagu di atas meja makan sambil memandang kosong eommanya. Nyonya Xi yang ditatap seperti itu sebenarnya merasa risih. " Sayang, kau baik - baik saja kan...? " Luhan menggangguk pelan dan berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

SKIP TIME

Sehun merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Luhan-nya. Kulit Luhan sangat pucat seperti bukan kulit manusia. Bahkan, ketika mereka bertemu di kelas dan Sehun meminta maaf atas kejadian yang lalu. Namja manis itu tidak memberikan respon apapun selain tatapan kosongnya. Dan ketika saat pelajaran berlangsung, dia hanya diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. ' Ada yang tidak beres.' batin Sehun pasti.

Ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Sehun langsung mengikuti Luhan yang pergi ke area belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya, jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi, entah kenapa, Luhan tetap berjalan seolah - olah ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang mengikutinya. Setelah tiba, Luhan mengambil batu yang ada di sekitarnya dan mencoret tembok sekolah. Ia menuliskan sebuah nama yang cukup berbeda dengan nama korea.

'Elizabeth'

" Keluar dari tubuhnya sekarang... " Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara datar mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Luhan menulis lagi tanpa mau memperdulikan omongan Sehun.

" Keluar dari tubuhnya sekarang atau kau akan ku─" spontan Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat coretan yang baru.

' Ballerina. My Daughter. Help me.' seketika tubuh Luhan ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Sehun reflek langsung menangkap tubuh kekasihnya. Dengan lembut dia menepuk pipi pucat Luhan.

" Baby... Bangunlah. Hey..." lirih Sehun panik. Tubuh Luhan terlihat sangat lemas. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti mayat. Segera Sehun mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dan menggedongnya ala bridal style ke UKS.

.

.

.

" Belikan aku 5 roti bakar isi kacang, 4 bubble tea rasa coklat, 2 brownies, 3 bolu kukus─"

" Stop hyung! Itu terlalu banyak. Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya?" sela Sehun bingung. Luhan mengangguk cepat. " Tentu saja! Aku seperti tidak makan 3 hari 3 mala. Padahal, terakhir kuingat, aku sempat makan bersama Kyungie dan eommanya..." balas Luhan tak sabaran.

" Kajja hunnie! Hannie lapar...!" rengek Luhan manja. Sehun menadahkan tangannya di depan Luhan dengan senyun yang dibuat-buat. " M─Mwo...?"

" Uangnya. Mana uangnya hyung...? " Luhan mendelik kesal dan merogoh saku seragamnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas dan memberikannya ke Sehun. Setelah itu, Sehun segera keluar. Tapi sebelumnya, ia mengecup kilat bibir Luhan dan tertawa puas ketika rona merah menghiasi wajah sang kekasih...

**Luhan POV**

Aishh! Sehunna...! Seenaknya saja menciumku di sekolah. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat dan memotretnya? Hufftt... Bisa jadi trending topic besok di mading. Aku meraba perutku yang terus berbunyi, aku merasa sangat lapar. Seperti tidak makan berhari - hari saja. " Kenapa lama sekali...? " keluhku kesal. Aku mengantuk Sehunnn... Karena terlalu bosan menunggu, akhirnya aku berbaring dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Kenapa kepalaku terasa berat? Eoh dimana aku? Bukan kah tadi aku di UKS? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Gelap. Tempat ini gelap sekali. Hanya ada satu cahaya entah darimana yang menyorotku seorang diri. Tak ada siapapun.

Krek~~

Krek~~

Krek~~

**Luhan POV end**

" Nuguya...!? " keringat dingin kini mulai membasahi tubuh Luhan. Dia memeluk tubuhnya dan memanggil - manggil Sehun. Tiba - tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu menyelimuti pergelangan kakinya. Sesuatu yang... Dingin. Sangat... dingin.

'Oh apa aku diganggu lagi? ' batin Luhan takut **" Bukan aku yang nulis... Bukan Ellin yang nulis... "** LAGU ITU! Kenapa lagu itu mirip sekali dengan lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Sehun? Luhan mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya ketika sosok anak kecil datang mendekat. Tapi tidak bisa! ' Kenapa kakiku seperti menempel di tanah!?'

" Mommy... Mom... " Luhan menggeleng kuat ketika sosok itu semakin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya, dia berdiri tepat di depan Luhan. " Ballerina...? " cicitnya takut. Gadis itu persis seperti yang pernah dijelaskan Sehun. Dia cantik. Rambutnya coklat panjang sepinggang, kulitnya putih pucat, matanya yang kanan berwarna biru, sedangkan yang kiri berwarna hitam, bibirnya robek, dan sebuah dress kuning menghiasi tubuh mungilnya. " Mommy... Why you leave me...? " gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. " NO! I'M NOT YOUR MOM!" bentak Luhan keras. Dia masih berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. Luhan bahkan memukul kakinya kasar. " Argh! Brengsek! Ayo bergerak! " maki Luhan takut. Airmata sedari tadi telah mengguyur wajah cantiknya. Tiba-tiba, suatu cairan pekat menggenangi kakinya yang beku.

' Ugh! Baunya amis..! ' maki Luhan sambil menutup hidungnya. Luhan menatap gadis yang memandang kosong ke arahnya. Tapi... Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Gadis itu...

Menangis...

Meskipun hanya tatapan kosong, Luhan tahu bahwa ada banyak hal menyakitkan yang pernah terjadi di masa lampau. Perlahan, jari mungilnya menghapus air mata yang keluar. " You must die ELIZABETH !" teriaknya kejam. Matanya berubah menjadi merah nyala. Dan yang paling menakutkan adalah...

Tidak ada leher yang menyambungkan badan dan kepalanya.

" MENJAUH...! ARGHHHH SEHUNNA... ! " tubuh Luhan tiba - tiba melayang di atas udara. Tangannya mencengkram erat lehernya seolah - olah ia sedang mencekik dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya melotot keluar. Semakin lama, Luhan merasa cengkraman di lehernya semakin kuat. " ARGHH...! "

.

.

.

" ARGHH...! "

" HYUNG ! Bangun hyung ! " Luhan tersentak kaget dan langsung bangkit dari tempatnya. Dadanya naik - turun dan peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Sehun yang melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu langsung mendekap tubuh mungil yang kini mulai bergetar hebat. " Sst... Uljima..." ia mengusap punggung rapuh Luhan. Ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengerikan, ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan tajam.

" Lehermu...? Ada apa dengan lehermu hyung...!?" Luhan menatap sehun bingung dan mengambil ponselnya. Seketika, matanya membulat kaget ketika sebuah 'tanda merah' bekas cekikan melintang jelas di leher putihnya. "I─Ini... "

" Apa Balle yang melakukannya? " Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. " JAWAB AKU XI LUHAN...! " geram Sehun menyentuh bekas yang terlihat masih baru itu. Tiba - tiba, memori mengenai pembelajarannya dengan sang eomma berputar cepat di pikirannya.

**Flashback.**

" Suatu energi, akan menjadi sangat berbahaya, jika ia telah berhasil menanamkan pengaruhnya di dalam diri manusia..."

" Maksudnya apa bu? " tanya Sehun bingung. Nyonya Oh menghela nafasnya dan menggeser posisi duduknya mendekat dengan Sehun. Perlahan, yeoja cantik itu menggenggam kedua tangan putih anaknya. " Sayang..., ketika sebuah energi itu telah merasuk dalam jiwa manusia. Maka energi itulah yang membawa perubahan. Tapi disini, kita bukan akan belajar energi positif atau negatif. Tapi... Energi Kejahatan... " entah kenapa, Sehun merasa bahwa pelajaran kali ini akan menyenangkan. Ia menatap serius sang eomma yang kini mulai membuka buku tebal yang sempat dibawanya tadi.

" Energi kejahatan adalah suatu energi, dimana dia dapat melukaimu secara fisik─"

" Hanya Fisik ? " Nyonya Oh mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang memotong seenaknya. Merasa sadar, sehun tersenyum kikuk dan meminta maaf atas kelakuannya.

" Sampai saat ini,hanya kasus fisik yang Ibu temui. Energi seperti itu, dia dapat melukaimu melalui perantara manapun, seperti mimpi, halusinasi, bahkan dalam keadaan sadar. Dia bisa membunuh orang-orang yang mengancam mereka. Termasuk kita... " jelas Nyonya Oh berusaha setenang mungkin.

" Tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan energi seperti itu... " tanya Sehun bingung.

" Bukan itu yang Ibu khawatirkan sayang. Tapi, orang - orang terdekatmu bisa saja dalam bahaya. Kebanyakan, kasus yang eomma temui dalam sesi arwah adalah energi itu memanfaatkan orang terdekat mereka untuk membunuh 'mangsa' nya...'

**Flashback END**

DEG!

Sehun merasa nafasnya menghilang di tenggorokan seketika. ' Apa ini maksud ibu...? Seseorang...

... ingin membunuhku ? '

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ballerina Ghost**

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Horror, Romance.

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

**Warning : BL. Boy Boy. Typo(s).**

**Sebelumnya pernah saya post di salah satu FP di Facebook.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE. NO PLAGIAT.**

**APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**a/n : Mulai chapter ini, ada beberapa tanda (*) yang artinya itu nyata. Kisah ini sendiri, kuambil dari kisah temanku di sekolah. Dia bisa ngelihat. Dan untuk beberapa, itu pernah kualami sendiri**

**Enjoy The Story**

**Chapter 6**

" Sehunnie... " Sehun tersentak kaget saat merasa Luhan menarik ujung kemejanya. Luhan menatapnya takut dan itu membuat Sehun menyesal karena telah membentak namja kecilnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengambil makanan yang tadi di pesan Luhan. " Makanlah... Aku tau hyung lapar... " kekeh Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang UKS. Melihat mood Sehun yang sepertinya sudah membaik, ia mengangguk cepat dan memakan makanan yang dipesannya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun tengah menatapnya takut.

" Aku akan melindungimu hyung... Pasti! "

**~oOo~**

Sehun menghentikan mobil hitamnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Setelah itu, dia turun dan membukakan pintu sebelahnya. Sepasang sepatu sederhana memijak tanah dengan anggun dan tenang. " Sekolahmu memang dipenuhi banyak aura sayang..."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan merangkul bahu orang di sampingnya. " Makanya itu, aku butuh bantuan Ibuku... " Nyonya Oh meninju gemas bahu anaknya. Perlahan, jemarinya menyentuh pagar besi yang mengelilingi sekolah ini. " Ayo sehun... Dia disini... " Sehun mengangguk paham dan membiarkan sang eomma masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, ia mengambil kunci yang sempat dia pinjam dari Penjaga Sekolah. Sehun memandang ke sekelilingnya gelisah. Malam telah datang dan ini inilah saat 'makhluk - makhluk' itu akan muncul. Mata Sehun memandang sebuah pohon besar yang ada di seberang. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. ' Para hantu sedang berpesta... ' batinnya tegang. Setelah itu, ia segera menyusul eommanya masuk kedalam sekolah.

.

.

" Apa kau tidak melihatnya Sehun...? " Sehun menoleh ketika Ibunya meraba papan tulis di kelasnya.

" Lapangan volley itu, pasar 'mereka'*, pohon beringin yang ada di depan gerbang itu, 'mall' milik mereka...*" tegas Nyonya Oh sembari menatap lapangan luar melalui jendela kelas.

" Sejak kapan hantu punya hal seperti itu..? Lucu sekali... Hahaha" Sehun tertawa paksa. Ia tahu semua tentang 'makhluk' yang menghuni sekolah ini. Di kelas XII A, kau akan menemui sosok wanita cantik berambut panjang*, tapi kau jangan kaget ketika wajahnya rusak sebelah*. Lalu ada namja tampan penjaga ruang MB*. Tapi juga jangan kaget, ketika kau melihat tubuhnya hanya setengah badan saja*, ya...dan masih banyak lagi.

" Wahai Energi yang hilang... Berkumpulah... Aku memanggilmu wahai Ballerina... " Nyonya oh menempelkan tangannya di papan tulis dan menutup rapat matanya. Sehun mengamati ibunya yang sedang melakukan sesi itu. ' Oh... Jadi begitu cara memanggilnya... ' batin Sehun sedikit kagum. Seketika, keadaan hening mencekam. Sayup - sayup, sehun dapat mendengar jeritan seorang wanita yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya...

...hilang dibalik pintu kelasnya.

" Emm... Ibu. Apa ini akan baik - baik saja? " Nyonya Oh tidak menjawab dan masih terus berkonsentrasi. Tiba - tiba, pintu kelas terbuka dengan sendirinya, hingga menampakkan si Ballerina yang berjalan lunglai ke arah mereka. " Panggil aku Ellin wahai medium... " Nyonya Oh yang mendengar lirihan sedih dari mulut seseorang akhirnya membuka mata coklatnya. Ia menatap datar gadis mungil itu sebentar. Lalu, mendekat dan tersenyum lembut. " Ellin... Namaku Oh Hana. Aku disini, Akan membantumu kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya... " Ellin menatap kosong yeoja di depannya.

" Kembali? Kemana? Disini tempat Ellin... " jawab yeoja mungil itu datar. " Lagipula, Mommy belum datang menjemput ellin... " lanjut gadis itu sedih. Sehun tetap mengamati dari jauh serta mendengarkan percakapan antara Ibunya dan si Ballerina. " Kemana mommy mu? "

" Ellin tidak tahu. Tapi mommy telah berjanji pada Ellin akan datang menjemput..." jawab gadis itu bersemangat. " Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu, Nak...?" Ellin terdiam sebentar. Tapi kemudian, ia memberikan tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Nyonya Oh seketika merasakan sengatan listrik yang begitu berbeda dari tangan mungil gadis itu. Sebenarnya, ia sudah sering merasakan hal itu. Ketika kau menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah berbeda dimensi dengan duniamu. Bukan sentuhan nyata yang akan kau dapatkan, melainkan energi yang mengalir dalam arwahnya yang begitu kentara. Perlahan, Nyonya Oh ikut memejamkan matanya bersama Ellin.

**Ellin's Flashback**

" Ellin, tunggulah disini. Jangan pergi kemana - mana... Mommy akan segera menjemputmu. Understand? " gadis mungil itu menggenggam tangan ibunya erat. " Mom mau pergi kemana...? " tanya gadis itu takut.

**DUARR!**

Ellin tersentak kaget dan semakin menggenggam tangan ibunya semakin erat. " Please... Don't go Mom... " isak Ellin takut. " Elizabeth...! COME HERE! " Elizabeth membulatkan matanya ketika seseorang meneriakkan namanya kasar. Ia menatap Ellin dan mencium sayang kening anak perempuannya. Lalu, ia segera meninggalkan Ellin yang menangis sambil memanggil - manggil ibunya.

.

.

Ketika waktu demi waktu berlalu. Ellin tetap menunggu ibunya di sebuah bangunan yang belum selesai dibangun. Sesekali, ia mengintip keluar melalui celah kecil. Ketika hari ke-3 datang, ia merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi bertahan. Ia tidak makan dan minum, hanya berdiam diri sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Ellin menutup mulutnya ketika berbagai kejadian mengerikan terjadi di depan matanya. Banyak tentara bersenjata yang saling menembaki, korban tergeletak di mana - mana, darah berceceran, mau tak mau, ellin menahan rasa mualnya. Ia mencari tempat bersembunyi di balik bangunan yang sudah hancur. Matanya membulat kaget ketika melihat Ibunya berlari cepat ke arah bangunan yang sempat dia tinggali. Tanpa sadar, ia keluar dan berteriak keras.

" Mommy...! Mom...! I'm in here...! " Elizabeth menoleh ke belakang dan ia menemukan Ellin yang tengah melambai senang sambil berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Tanpa di duga, seorang tentara bersenjata mendekati Ellin dari belakang.

" AWASSSSSS Ellin...! Dibelakangmu...! " sontak Ellin menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang. Tepat saat dia menoleh, sebuah senjata menghantam telak wajah cantiknya. Ellin jatuh tersungkur dan meringis sakit sambil meraba wajahnya. " ELLINNNN...! " teriak Elizabeth kaget. Segera wanita cantik itu menghampiri gadis mungilnya. Ia mendorong kasar prajurit tadi dan melihat cemas wajah putrinya. Ia menangis keras ketika melihat wajah ellin yang dipenuhi noda darah di sekitar bibir mungilnya. " M─Mom... " lirih ellin. Tangisan elizabeth semakin deras saat melihat putrinya yang kesusahan. Ia memeluk erat Ellin.

" ARGHH! SHIT...! Lepaskan aku...! " Ellin menjerit kaget ketika melihat rambut ibunya yang ditarik kasar. Prajurit itu seenaknya menarik rambut Elizabeth dan menyeretnya paksa seperti benda menyusahkan. Ia berusaha bangkit dan mengejar ibunya yang kesakitan. Mendengar cacian kasar yang terlontar dari mulut wanita yang diseretnya, prajurit tadi menggeram marah dan membanting kasar tubuh Elizabeth ke sembarang arah. Hingga akhirnya, tubuh Elizabeth terlindas ban mobil Tank yang saat itu sedang melaju kencang. Ellin berteriak histeris melihat tubuh ibunya hancur tak berbentuk. Kepala yang pecah dengan otak yang hancur. Tubuhnya penyet dan usus yang berhamburan dimana - mana, darah bercipratan kemana - mana hingga mengenai wajah Ellin. Gadis mungil itu terduduk shock. Ia hanya mampu diam tanpa bisa mengatakan apa - apa. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah Katana besar menebas lehernya hingga putus dari belakang. Saat itu juga, tubuh ellin ambruk dengan darah mengucur deras dari lehernya. Sementara prajurit brengsek tadi, ia tertawa puas dan menendang kasar kepala Ellin. " Rasakan itu. Orang-orang Belanda! Kalian memang pantas mati..! "

**Ellin's Flashback End**

Madam Oh segera melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap Ellin yang tersenyum getir. " Itu semua salah Ellin. Seandainya Ellin tetap menunggu Mommy, Mommy tidak akan mati... " Madam Oh menggeleng cepat dan berusaha menenangkan Ellin. " Tidak ellin. Itu semua sudah takdir. Mommy mu sudah bahagia di surga... " jelas Madam Oh selembut mungkin. Ellin menatap tajam yeoja di depannya dan mundur ke belakang. " Anda tidak tahu apapun mengenai Mommy Ellin..! Mommy pasti menepati janjinya. DIA TIDAK PERNAH BERBOHONG...! "

" CUKUP ELLIN...! JANGAN MEMBENTAK EOMMAKU...! " Sehun memukul kasar meja di depannya dan menatap marah Ellin. Gadis mungil itu menunduk takut dan bersembunyi di balik badan Madam Oh. " Sudah cukup Sehun! Jangan membuatnya takut... " titah Nyonya Oh. Sehun mendelik kesal.

" Ibu membelanya? Dia hampir saja waktu itu membunuhku dan kekasihku bu... " Nyonya Oh menaikkan alisnya bingung.

" Kekasih...? MWO!? Sejak kapan uri sehun punya kekasih...!? "

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Ied Mubarak 1435 H**

**Love you All**

**Regard,**

**Damien Cho**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ballerina Ghost**

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Horror, Romance.

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

**Warning : BL. Boy Boy. Typo(s).**

**Sebelumnya pernah saya post di salah satu FP di Facebook.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE. NO PLAGIAT.**

**APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**a/n : Mulai chapter ini, ada beberapa tanda (*) yang artinya itu nyata. Kisah ini sendiri, kuambil dari kisah temanku di sekolah. Dia bisa ngelihat. Dan untuk beberapa, itu pernah kualami sendiri**

**Enjoy The Story**

**Chapter 7**

Sehun gelagapan dan memalingkan wajah merahnya dari sang eomma. ' Aigoo, ketahuan aku...' batin sehun malu. Sementara Nyonya Oh, ia terus mendesak Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan. ' Kapan kau berpacaran dengannya ?' 'siapa namanya?' 'kenapa tidak memberitahu ibu?' yaa..berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti itu...

" Ibu hentikanlah... Akan kuceritakan nanti, masalahnya adalah, ballerina itu pernah hampir membunuhku!" gadis itu semakin menunduk takut mendengar sentakan Sehun. Nyonya Oh membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok di depan Ellin. " Bukan Ellin... Ellin hanya datang saat Sehun memanggil. " Nyonya Oh membulatkan matanya dan ganti menatap Sehun.

" Kau memanggilnya Sehun...? " tanya eomma Sehun tak percaya. Sehun mengangguk pelan. " Hanya ingin membuktikan kepada kekasihku bahwa hantu itu ada..." jawab Sehun pelan. Nyonya Oh menatap marah putranya dan menampar keras pipi Sehun.

**PLAK!**

" Membuktikan...!? Apa yang perlu dibuktikan!? Memanggil yang seharusnya tidak kau butuhkan adalah Hal yang paling Berbahaya...! Energimu akan semakin 'mengundang' mereka untuk mencari lebih jauh tentang dirimu OH SEHUN...! " Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menatap si Ballerina yang balas menatapnya janggal. Tiba - tiba, raut wajah Ellin berubah panik dan ketakutan.

Madam Oh yang mengerti keadaan ini langsung menghampiri Sehun dan melindunginya dari depan. " Tetap di belakang ibu sehun...! " titah Nyonya Oh panik. Entah kenapa, keadaan yang sebelumnya agak terang, kini berubah menjadi gelap gulita. Hanya ada keheningan dan kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka.

" Dengarkan ibu baik-baik sayang... " Sehun mengangguk pelan di belakang tubuh ibunya. " Nde..."

" Ketika ibu menghitung 123. Tepat angka ketiga, kau harus lari. Arrachi..!? "

" Wae? Bagaimana dengan ibu...?! " protes Sehun.

" Ibu baik-baik saja Sehun. Pokoknya, ketika tepat angka ketiga, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus lari...! " Sehun menatap punggung ibunya cemas. " Ne... "

" Bantu aku... " sontak Nyonya oh dan Sehun melihat ke arah Ellin. Sehun tersentak kaget melihat wajah Ellin yang kesakitan. Ia meremas dressnya kuat dan memejamkan matanya. " PERGIII ELLINN...! " teriak madam Oh cepat. Ellin menatap ragu madam Oh dan Sehun. Tapi sekali lagi, Madam Oh berteriak menyuruhnya cepat pergi. Ellin memundurkan tubuhnya pelan dan menghilang tanpa bekas begitu saja.

"Gadis itu seenaknya pergi setelah kita ingin membantunya...!" maki Sehun kesal di saat yang tidak tepat. Nyonya Oh tetap siaga pada posisinya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. " Itu bisa berbahaya bagi kita dan dirinya Sehun..." jelas Madam Oh tenang. Ketika Sehun ingin membalas ucapan ibunya, pintu kelas terbuka kasar dengan sendirinya. Entah kenapa, aura hitam begitu pekat menyelimuti kelas Sehun. Perlahan, muncul sosok yang sangat mengerikan di balik pintu itu.

**GLEK.**

Sehun menelan kasar air liurnya, ia menatap sang eomma yang semakin siaga melindungi dirinya. Sosok itu memakai baju hitam dan tudung yang melindungi kepalanya. Baunya sangat menyengat dan busuk. Ia membawa sebuah senjata panjang dengan pisau tajam seperti bulan sabit. Sehun menutup hidungnya dan menggenggam dress sang eomma kuat. " P-Pergi sehun.. C-cepat.." bata nyonya Oh cemas. Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika tubuh sang eomma tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ia berusaha menarik tangan eommanya, tapi nihil. Tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

" I-ibu...! " Sehun panik dan ia rasa hatinya mulai kalut. " P-pergi... Sehun! I-ibu baik-baik saja...! " Sehun menggeleng cepat dan memeluk kaki eommanya erat. Nyonya Oh menghela nafasnya pelan dan tetap bertahan setenang mungkin ketika sosok 'Iblis' itu semakin mendekat.

" Sehun! Pergi atau ibu yang akan mati! " Sehun menatap eommanya kaget. " Ibu tidak bisa melindungi 2 orang sekaligus sayang. Pilihannya antara kau dan ibu. Dan pasti ibu akan melindungimu... Pergilah..." jelas nyonya Oh lembut sambil berusaha memandang wajah anaknya yang ada di bawah.

" 1 "

" 2 "

" 3! "

Dengan cepat, Sehun meloncati meja - meja menuju pintu kelasnya. Ia berlari cepat keluar dan meninggalkan eommanya sendirian di kelas. Lelehan air mata kini membasahi wajah tampannya " Hiks-Mianhe..."

.

.

.

.

.

" Ini mobil Sehun kan...? " seorang namja mungil terlihat mengelilingi mobil hitam di depan sekolah. Ia merapatkan mantelnya ketika udara dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya.

"Hiks─ hiks..." Luhan tersentak kaget, ketika mendengar tangisan seseorang yang sepertinya tidak jauh dari posisinya. Sejenak, Luhan ragu untuk mendatangi tempat itu. Ia sudah cukup trauma akan kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini menimpa dirinya. Tapi, hati kecilnya menyuruh untuk tetap mendekat. Setelah beberapa menit berperang dengan batinnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mencari sumber suara. Ia semakin mendekat ke ruangan itu dan tepat berhenti di depan pintu coklat.

'UKS?'

KRIETT...

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya melihat sosok yang familiar sedang meringkuk di sudut kamar. Ia semakin yakin ketika melihat sosok itu kini menatapnya takut. " SEHUNNA...! " Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget melihat Luhan yang langsung memeluknya erat. Tangan Luhan terulur dan mengusap punggung namja itu. Ia dapat merasakan getaran hebat dan bahunya basah. Setelah merasa tenang, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata kekasihnya. " Wae? Apa yang terjadi Hunna...?" tanya Luhan setenang mungkin. Matanya menatap khawatir iris sembab Sehun. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir dingin Sehun. Sedikit melumat guna berbagi kehangatan yang dimiliki dirinya. Perlahan, tangan Sehun menarik tenguk Luhan dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan memukul dadanya pelan, Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menangkup kedua kedua pipi Luhan yang memerah. Ia membelai pipi itu dengan jemari tangannya.

" Mian... " lirih Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan. Luhan menatap sehun bingung dan melepaskan tangan nya " Untuk apa...? Sehunna tidak pernah menyakiti Hannie.." Sehun tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Luhan.

" Seharusnya kau bunuh aku saja Luhan. Aku telah membahayakan dirimu. Seandainya saja aku tidak membahas soal hantu. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Seandainya-" sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika sebuah jari telunjuk tepat berada di depan bibirnya.

" Aku mencintaimu apa adanya Sehun. Tak peduli kau itu orang aneh, cenayang, medium atau apalah. Xi Luhan tetap mencintai Oh Sehun. Kalau aku memang dalam bahaya, aku yakin pasti Hunna akan melindungi hyung kan..? " Sehun mengangguk cepat. " Jadi...

" Apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu ne...? " ancam Luhan lucu. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan meng'iya'kan perkataan Luhan. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berpelukan dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

Tiba-tiba, sehun menangkap suara banyak lebah berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Segera Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan tubuh luhan di belakangnya. " Ada apa Sehun..?" tanya Luhan bingung.

" Kau mendengarnya hyung? Suara aneh di ruangan ini..!? " Luhan diam dan mencengkram lengan Sehun. "S-suara lebah itu? " Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan semakin menggenggam jemari Luhan. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di telapak tangan kekasihnya.

Genggamannya semakin erat ketika melihat sebuah boneka besar dengan bau yang sama busuk dengan sosok hitam di kelasnya, melayang ke arah mereka. Ketika Sehun ingin menarik Luhan lari, ia melebarkan matanya merasakan kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. ' Ini sama seperti Ibu...! Bagaimana ini...?' batinnya takut. Entah kenapa, suara yang dikeluarkan boneka besar itu semakin kuat dan hebat. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan wajah manis Luhan yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, meskipun sedari dari tadi air mata terus mendesak ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Luhan tetap berusaha terlihat tenang di hadapan Sehun. Kakinya juga sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakkan. Melihat kantong busuk itu terus mendekat ke arah mereka, Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan memeluk punggung kekasihnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sehun dan berucap lirih. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi halusnya.

" S─Saranghae... Oh Sehun... "

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note : Terimakasih untuk yg telah mereview,memfollow,dan memfav. Damien mau ngasih tahu, untuk selanjutnya,mungkin tidak bisa sering update seperti sekarang,karena Damien sendiri sibuk dengan sekolah. Tapi kalau ada waktu, akan Damien usahakan :-) **

**Terimakasih banyak.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ballerina Ghost**

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Horror, Romance.

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

**Warning : BL. Boy Boy. Typo(s).**

**Sebelumnya pernah saya post di salah satu FP di Facebook.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE. NO PLAGIAT.**

**APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**a/n : Ada beberapa tanda (*) yang artinya itu nyata. Kisah ini sendiri, kuambil dari kisah temanku di sekolah. Dia bisa ngelihat. Dan untuk beberapa, itu pernah kualami sendiri**

**Enjoy The Story**

**Chapter 8**

DEG!

Sehun menegang. Hatinya sakit. Sangat...sakit. Mendengar seseorang yang kau cintai memelukmu pasrah sambil menangis adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan. Ia menatap boneka besar dengan mata merah itu yang semakin menjangkau tubuh mereka. Ia ingin lari, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia tidak pernah mempelajari ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan ibunya. Apa lagi yang bisa di harapkan? Seseorang menolongmu di tengah ambang kematian? Jangan konyol. Bau busuk yang semakin mendekat dan pelukan Luhan yang semakin erat ingin membuat Sehun menangis sekarang juga. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

' Saranghae eomma... '

Suara bising itu kini tepat di depan mereka.

' Saranghae Luhan... '

Sehun merasa energinya di serap paksa. Rasanya seperti kau mencoba mencabuti semua rambutmu satu-persatu. Sangat sakit. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terpental ke belakang diikuti Luhan yang jatuh tidak jauh dari posisinya. Sehun meringis sakit dan mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang sesak. " Sehun... Pergi... Cepat... " Sehun membuka matanya cepat mendengar suara lirih Ellin. Ia semakin melebarkan matanya melihat Ellin yang tengah berdiri sambil menahan boneka itu. Ellin tersenyum tulus ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang menutup mulutnya shock. Ia memandangi Ellin yang tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan boneka besar " C─cepat! Ellin tidak bisa lama... " bata Ellin sakit. Melihat raut wajah Ellin yang menyiratkan kesakitan yang sangat. Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya lari.

BRUK!

Luhan terjatuh dan memegangi dadanya. " Hosh... Hosh... Jebal. Berhenti... Aku lelah Sehun... " Luhan menyentuh lututnya yang berdarah dan menatap Sehun lelah. Tapi Sehun tetap saja memaksanya berdiri dan berlari lagi membuat Luhan kesal dan melepaskan cengkraman Sehun kasar.

" AKU LELAH OH SEHUN...! Aku lelah...hiks...! " pikiran Sehun semakin kacau melihat Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia berjongkok di depan Luhan dan mencengkram erat bahu kekasihnya. " Sayang... Kita tidak punya waktu arrachi...? " Luhan tetap menggeleng sambil meniupi lututnya yang sakit. Melihat Luhan yang keras kepala, Sehun mengacak surainya kasar dan berjalan pelan ke sisi tembok. Ia membelakangi Luhan dan membiarkan namja mungil itu menangis sakit. 'Percuma menenangkannya' pikir Sehun.

" Sehun... Kakiku sakit... "

" Lalu...? "

" Jebal. Ini benar-benar sakit...! "

" Itu efek dari jatuh hyung..." balas Sehun acuh.

" Sehun... Kakiku terangkat...! " Sehun masih setia membelakangi Luhan. Ia tidak menjawab rengekan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat janggal.

' Tunggu..! Kaki terangkat...?' Sehun segera menoleh dan berteriak kaget melihat kaki kanan Luhan terangkat dengan sendirinya.

" LUHAN...! "

" ARGHHH...! " tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba melayang di tengah-tengah dengan posisi kaki di atas dan kepalanya di bawah. Ia terangkat dan tertarik ke belakang dengan cepat. Tepat menuju ke arah kelasnya.

" SEHUUNNNN...! ARGHH..! " Sehun dengan cepat mengejar tubuh Luhan. Luhan terus menjerit kesakitan saat darah terus keluar dari pergelangan kakinya. Tubuh Luhan masih tertarik dengan cepat. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya dapat melayang dan tertarik ke belakang. Sedangkan Sehun, ia tahu bahwa sebuah tali tajam yang kasat mata telah mengikat kaki kekasihnya. Sehun masih terus mengejar tubuh Luhan. Ia seketika berhenti saat melihat tubuh Luhan yang ikut berhenti. Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan, agar kakinya tidak terlalu tertarik. Pakaian Luhan kini dipenuhi darah yang berasal dari kaki mungilnya.

" S─Sehun... A─Appo... " lirih Luhan perih. Suaranya benar-benar lemah dan pelan. Ia sedikit menutup matanya merasakan sakit yang menghujam seluruh tubuhnya.

" Jebal... Bertahanlah chagi... " sebelah tangan Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan sedangkan yang satunya mencoba melepaskan tali kasat mata yang mengikat kencang kaki kekasihnya. Luhan mengangguk pasrah sambil memeluk leher Sehun. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam pekikan yang diakibatkan kakinya. Sehun menahan nafas melihat pergelangan kaki Luhan. Kulit putihnya yang terkoyak. Dan tali yang merobek kulitnya hingga daging membuat darah terus merembes hebat dari celahnya. Luhan mencengkram kemeja sehun erat dan menangis hebat saat benda yang melilitnya semakin mengerat.

" SHIT...! KENAPA TALI INI TIDAK MAU LONGGAR!? " Sehun memaki kasar melihat tali yang sama sekali tidak mau longgar. Tali itu malah semakin kencang mengikat pergelang Luhan membuat namja dalam pelukkannya terus menjerit kesakitan.

" APPO...! APPO... SEHUNNA─hiks" Luhan memekik kencang merasakan kakinya di tarik paksa ke atas. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun erat sedangkan Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menariknya. Apabila ia menarik tubuh Luhan kebawah. Itu sama artinya ia memutuskan kaki kekasihnya! Sehun menggeram marah dan tetap menahan tubuh Luhan.

" Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan kami... " tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, Sehun menumpahkan seluruh air matanya. Ia akui bahwa dirinya sangat takut. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia menghadapi tantangan semengerikan sekarang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Ibunya. Kekasihnya tergantung dengan saat mengerikan. Ia adalah pemula. Ia hanyalah seorang manusia yang hanya ingin hidup normal layaknya manusia lain. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa selalu melihat 'makhluk-makhluk' mengerikan yang menatapnya lapar. Sehun ingin 'kenormalan'.

" H─Hunna... " Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Luhan yang sangat berantakan. Wajah manisnya yang dulu selalu dipenuhi senyuman kini dipenuhi oleh Air mata. Beberapa noda darah terlihat mengering di sekitar wajahnya. Rambut yang dulu selalu lembut dan bersinar, kini harus basah dipenuhi peluh dan darah.

" A─Aku l─lelah s─Sehun... " Sehun menggeleng keras dan menciumi bibir pucat Luhan. Darah yang keluar semakin lama semakin banyak tanpa mau berhenti. " ANDWEE...! GAJIMA...! " Luhan tersenyum miris melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sangat ketakutan. Sehun memegang kepala Luhan dan tersenyum ragu.

" Aku pernah mengatakan pada diriku bahwa aku akan melindungimu hyung..." Sehun perlahan menghapus air mata Luhan dengan ciuman lembut di kelopak mata kekasihnya.

" Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan ini semua hyung... Tapi aku... " Sehun perlahan memajukan wajahnya.

" Pasti akan melindungimu Oh Luhan... "

Chu~

sebuah pagutan manis tercipta oleh Sehun. Ia mencium bibir mungil Luhan dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Meskipun ciuman mereka terasa asin oleh air mata dan noda darah. Sehun terus melumat lembut bibir Luhan guna mengurangi rasa sakit kekasihnya.

Luhan merasakan kehangatan perlahan menyelimuti dirinya. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Luhan jatuh ke bawah. Sehun dengan cepat menangkap sang kekasih dan membaringkannya di lantai. Sehun merobek sedikit kaosnya dan mengikatkan itu ke pergelangan kaki Luhan yang dipenuhi darah.

Dari jauh, Sehun bisa melihat boneka beruang itu menggeram kesal sambil memegangi tali putih yang putus. Sehun segera menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dan membawanya lari menjauh. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar seseorang berbisik memanggil namanya.

" Ssstt... Sehun... Disini... " Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Ellin di depan pintu kelas 10. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya seolah mengisyaratkan agar kemari. Sehun berlari mendekat dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia membulatkan mata melihat Ibunya terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kondisinya tidak beda jauh dengan Luhan. Bedanya, noda darah terlihat di bagian perut dan lengan sang eomma.

" Eomma...? " Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan tak jauh dari eommanya. Dengan pelan, ia menghampiri tubuh sang eomma dan bersimpuh di depan Nyonya Oh.

" Eomma berbohong... ? "

Sehun tersenyum getir dan membelai wajah sang eomma lembut.

" Eomma bilang akan baik-baik saja. Tapi... "

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note : Mmm... entah kenapa Damien merasa ini semakin Absurd saja-_- iya gak? Dan kemungkinan... Chapter depan itu sudah menjadi akhir yang bagusnya tidak sempat kukirim ke FP dan sialnya juga Damien tidak bisa Update cepat.**

**And the last, I hope the silent reader can give review for my Fic and say 'thanks' for who gave review,favorite,and follow. And I'm sorry can't reply your review one by one. But Thanks to :**

**.**

**.**

**Novia, selured15,x(Jul 13),HunHan,Su Hoo,delimandriyani,MonMonBaekkie,Dhea485,myfancycar2,tarraa,Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid, .9,LuluHD,BangMinki,fanoy5,Kevin Izumi,dkyngswyf.**

Apa ada yang belum disebut? Atau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkan nama? Damien minta maaf ya... Itu dari chap 1 sampai 8.. *bow


	9. Chapter 9

**Ballerina Ghost**

Author : Damien Cho

Genre : Horror, Romance.

Rating : T

Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

**Warning : BL. Boy Boy. Typo(s).**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**THIS STORY PURE OF MINE. NO PLAGIAT.**

**APABILA ADA KESAMAAN, ITU MURNI KEBETULAN.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 9**

Sehun terduduk lemas tak bertenaga. Ia hanya menatap tubuh kaku Eommanya yang dipenuhi luka serta darah dengan tatapan tak berarti. Ellin melayang mendekat dan menepuk pundak Sehun dengan pandangan bersalah. Tak ada yang bisa disesali dan diubah. Sehun menampik tangan mungil tersebut dan berjalan gontai meninggalkan mayat Ibunya serta Luhan disana.

**~oOo~**

Laki – laki dengan kulit pucat seperti tak ada darah mengalir di dalamnya membuka pelan pintu kelas yang menjadi tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Ibunya. Hawa panas dan harum tubuh bahkan samar – samar masih tercium di hidungnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan masuk dan duduk di bangku paling depan. Ia menoleh ke belakang dimana disana ia dan Ibunya sempat terjebak.

"Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan Luhan pada Ibu." Lirih Sehun. Ia berbalik ke depan dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dan membuatnya jatuh ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

.

"Aku dimana?" Sehun menatap bingung sekeliling yang dipenuhi dengan warna putih. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya putih dan apa yang di dalamnya juga putih. Termasuk baju yang ia kenakan. Pria itu bangkit dan berjalan lurus ke depan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia lewati itu depan , belakang, kanan, atau kiri. Tidak ada petunjuk jelas mengenai keadaannya sekarang. Ia hanya mencoba mengikuti kata hati kecilnya. Sehun terus berjalan. Hingga akhirnya, ia melihat sebuah warna lain dalam iris dan retina matanya. Batang pohon berwarna coklat yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa menyerupai tempat duduk. Berbagai macam bunga hadir dengan warna – warni tersendiri di luasnya warna putih yang tak terhingga. Tapi satu yang menarik perhatian Sehun. Lily. Bunga Lily. Baru saja ia dalam hati mengeluh tentang banyaknya warna putih yang ia lihat dan temui. Tapi entah kenapa, Lily yang mempunyai warna sama dengan yang ia keluhkan menjadi warna menarik tersendiri diantara bunga – bunga **colorful **lainnya. Dia baru sadar dan ingat. Ini kesukaan Ibunya.

"Mau memberikan itu?." Suara halus dan familiar membuat Sehun tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh. Kekagetan semakin bertambah kala yang ia lihat adalah sosok anggun dengan dress putih bersih dan lembut tersenyum tipis tak jauh dari tempatnya. Setangkai bunga Lily tersemat indah di telinga kanannya semakin menambah keyakinan bahwa Sehun tak sedang salah lihat. Sosok itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang lagi.

"Ibu?"

Si wanita anggun tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sehun tanpa sadar berjalan mendekat hingga sampai tepat di depan wanita anggun tersebut.

"Ibu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, memastikan. Si wanita anggun yang dipanggil 'Ibu' mengambil beberapa tangkai Lily dari tangan Sehun dan memasukkannya ke keranjang kayu yang ia bawa.

"Aku memang 'Ibu'. Tapi bukan milikmu. Aku Elizabeth. Jika kau ingin menemui milikmu, hatimu yang akan menemukan." Sehun terdiam tak mengerti. Elizabeth? Sengaja atau tidak, ia seperti melihat Ellin disana. Melihat sosok Ellin yang sudah dewasa dan bahagia. Wanita yang Sehun kenal Elizabeth tadi memberikan kembali setangkai bunga yang ia ambil ke Sehun. Lalu, ia pergi dan menghilang di dalam kabut putih yang tiba – tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Sehun menatap bunga Lily putih di tangannya dengan ragu. Ia berjalan lurus kembali. Meninggalkan taman dengan berbagai warna itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat panjang semampai tengah bermain piano disana. Di belakangnya terdapat air mancur jernih keluar dari mulut lumba – lumba. Tapi ia merasa semakin muak melihat warna putih menghiasi semua ornamennya. Kecuali rambut coklat itu saja yang memberi warna kontras. Sehun berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh bahu si Wanita berambut coklat.

"Kenapa terlambat?" dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulut Wanita berambut coklat semakin menambah kebingungan Sehun. Si Wanita apalagi tidak berbalik saat bertanya.

'Jika Ibu diperlakukan tidak sopan seperti ini, ia pasti akan marah dan langsung menceramahi Wanita ini.' Batin Sehun seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Gelak tawa langsung memenuhi tempat itu. Sehunmenyerngitkan dahinya bingung dan mundur ke belakang kala Wanita berambut coklat membalik badannya menghadap Sehun. Ia membulatkan mata kaget melihat wajah yang sangat tak asing dalam ingatannya. Oh Hana. Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... wanita tadi Mommynya Ellin?"

"Ya."

"Pantas saja mirip."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum tipis menenggapi pendapat putranya. Mereka duduk di dekat air mancur seraya mencelupkan kaki mereka ke dalam air yang jernih. Sesekali Sehun menggoyang pelan kakinya hingga menimbulkan cipratan yang langsung diprotes Ibunya. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Aku ingin tetap disini." Pinta Sehun menatap kakinya. Nyonya Oh tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan dan merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Belum saatnya. Masih banyak yang harus kau lakukan di dunia sana. Dan..."

"...kau masih harus menyelamatkan Luhan."

**~oOo~**

Pertemuan tidak terduga di Surga –menurut Sehun- tadi membuat Sehun langsung bergegas kembali ke ruangan dimana ia meninggalkan Luhan dan jasad Ibunya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya kala dari jauh, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar. Sehun berlari dan langsung masuk. Ia menggeram kesal. Dimana Luhan? Kenapa tidak ada siapapun di dalam? Laki – laki dengan kulit pucat itu berbalik arah dan berlari menuju satu tempat.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menangis tersedu – sedu di luar sekolah. Ia menyeret kakinya yang masih sakit dan sesekali mengusap matanya yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dimana Sehun? Kenapa medium yang pernah ditemuinya ada tepat di samping kala ia bangun? Luhan menggelengkan kepala lemas dan berjalan kembali.

"Lukanya semakin melebar." Rintih Luhan. Ia menengok ke belakang, berharap Sehun akan muncul entah dari mana dan membuatnya tenang. Tapi harapan itu seolah sia-sia. Tak ada Sehun. Tak ada. Apa laki-laki pucat itu meninggalkannya seorang diri?

"LUHAN!" Luhan sontak menoleh dan mendapati Sehun dengan keadaan tak kalah buruk dengan dirinya berdiri disana. Luhan tersenyum lega. Ia hendak memanggil tapi sebuah bayangan melayang cepat tepat di belakang kekasihnya membuat Luhan reflek berteriak.

"Sehun! Di belakangmu!" Belum sempat Sehun menoleh, tenguknya seperti dihantam palu yang besar. Sehun merunduk kesakitan dan segera berlari ke arah Luhan. Ternyata Boneka beruang itu lagi yang datang. Sehun menyembunyikan tubuh Luhan di belakang dan menatap nyalang ke mata merah boneka beruang.

"Ellin. Dia menginginkan energi Ellin, Sehun. Ellin mengatakan, dia seperti incubus yang bisa menggunakan benda untuk wadahnya. Kau harus menghancurkan wadah boneka itu."

"Dan dia marah karena tahu Ellin akan pergi dari tempat ini." Bisik Luhan memberitahu. Sehun mengerti. Cara satu-satunya untuk mengusir incubus itu dengan membiarkan arwah Ellin pergi.

"Sehun. Itu Ellin!" Tunjuk Luhan ke arah belakang boneka beruang. Sehun memfokuskan pandangannya dan melihat seorang anak kecil mengintip dari balik tembok. Tapi boneka tersebut tetap memandang ke arah dirinya dan Luhan. Nampaknya, ia tidak menyadari energi Ellin. Sehun membawa Luhan mundur ke belakang. Boneka menggeram dan ikut melangkah maju mendekati Sehun dan Luhan.

Ellin tak tinggal diam. Ia berlari cepat ke depan Sehun dan merentangkan kedua tangannya melindungi.

"Cepat Sehun. Kumohon..." Pinta Ellin menatap luruske depan. Sehun segera berdiri di belakang Ellin dan menyentuh kedua bahu mungil nan transparan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu dan ini pertama kali aku melakukannya..."

Ellin mengangguk dan sedikit meringis merasakan tarikan yang kuat dari depan. Luhan memekik kaget dan menyuruh Sehun cepat.

"Jika kau menginginkan sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik, bayangkan ada sebuah pintu dengan cahaya di depan." Instruksi Sehun tak yakin. Ellin mengangguk kembali. Ia menutup rapat matanya dan mulai membayangkan apa yang Sehun katakan. Ellin merasa boneka beruang semakin mencoba mendobrak paksa pertahanannya.

"Kau-kau..."

"Sehun cepat! Ellin semakin kesakitan!" Teriak Luhan memotong. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat dan beberapa kali membuang nafas frustasi.

"O-oke. Kau melihat orang yang paling kau cintai muncul dari sana dan mengulurkan tangannya kepadamu. Iya, bayangkan seperti itu.!" Lanjut Sehun cepat. Tak ada reaksi. Ellin masih memejamkan matanya dan sedikit meringis. Boneka beruang menyeringai setan seraya berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Ia menggenggam sebuah pisau persis yang Sehun dan Ibunya lihat di kelas. Luhan berjalan tertatih dan segera memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Sehun merasa putus asa. Ia gagal. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya di saat genting seperti ini.

"Ellin bisa melihatnya."

"Eh?"

"Ada Mommy di sana. Di depan pintu cahaya. Tersenyum penuh untuk Ellin." Sehun menatap Ellin tak percaya. Tubuh itu tak lagi transparan. Hampir terlihat nyata seperti terisi penuh energi. Ellin berbalik. Ia melihat Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau di balik punggung Sehun.

"Terimakasih. Atas semuanya." Ucap Ellin diiringi senyum tipisnya. Sehun melongo tak mengerti. hal terakhir yang ia lihat dan rasakan sebelum semua pandangannya gelap adalah tubuh Luhan yang ambruk dan boneka beruang yang melaju cepat ke arah mereka.

**~oOo~**

"Halo Nyonya Oh... Senang dapat memiliki Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Luhan yang konyol. Sapaan macam apa itu. Luhan terkekeh dan ikut membantu Sehun membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh. Tak lupa sebuket bunga Lily putih yang masih segar ia letakkan di depan foto. Setelah itu, mereka bergantian memberi penghormatan dan berdoa bersama. Malam yang mulai terlihat membuat mereka akhirnya bangkit dan pergi. Sebelum mobil melaju meninggalkan pemakaman, laki – laki dengan kulit sepucat mayat menatap makam yang masih terlihat dan berbisik,

"Terimakasih ibu..."

.

.

.

**END**

**W o W**

**Ini betulan end kan? Berapa lama sudah fic ini tidak saya lanjut?**

**Gantung ya? **

**Mau bagaimana lagi... hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran saya.**

**Saya mungkin terkena WB.**

**Padahal banyak ide yang terlintas, tapi waktu sudah duduk di depan laptop, rasanya itu kemampuan imajinasi memainkan kata-kata hilang entah kemana. Jadi kalau reader merasa ini buruk dan tidak bagus, tolong dimaklumi saja.**

**Saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan,teman, KURIKULUM, kegiatan, jadwal, yang baru.**

**Yang sejujurnya buat capek dan malas.**

**Dan chapter terakhir ini, belum ada saya publish di manapun termasuk fb.**

**Cukup itu dari saya.**

**Kalau ada yang ingin bertanya atau apa.**

**Reader bisa follow twitter saya ( Laras_Sparkle) Mention for follback.**

**Atau kirim pertemanan fb ke 'Edelweiss Qian'. Bisa juga LINE di 'larascho'.**

**Gamsahamnida**

**Regard,**

**Damien Cho (Edelweiss)**


End file.
